


The Shape of a Hand

by Sara1893



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1893/pseuds/Sara1893
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mother once said that a person's hand tells a lot about the person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shape of a Hand

Her mother once said that a person's hand tells a lot about the person. Before she could elaborate, a heavy coughing fit stopped her. Fearing she will make the coughing worse, she never asked her again for what she meant that evening.

Now, ten years after she looked down at her hands; palms upwards on her lap, she tried to interpret what her hands were trying to tell about her. Palms slightly dry from frequent housework, her fingers pad dryer compared to other parts of her hands. Turning her hands around, she takes in the view of the back of her hands. Thin long fingers with almond shaped nails; quite a lady's hand, if not for the condition of her fingernails that clearly screaming -never been manicure.

A commoners hands as Hikaru had bluntly state before. True enough since the twin's hand, are softer than hers. Heaven knows since they grabbed her enough for her to remember the feel of their hands against her cheeks.

Thinking about hands, Tamaki's hands are also moist and almost delicate compared to hers. His fingers, which are longer than hers were captivating as they dance on the white and black piano keys.

Kyouya's however, possessed a slightly hard finger pad due to hours typing on his laptop and callous on his left middle finger on the first knuckle curtsy from holding a pen and writing he has all his life. His hands somehow suited him.

Honey-senpai's hands somehow surprised her. Thick, long fingers with thick palms to go with, his hands contradict with his cute 'loli-shota' persona. She had once asked him bluntly to hold his hands and he thankfully humors her abet a strange request. Once satisfied; she concluded that his hand are shaped that way most probably due to him practicing martial arts. The petite senior then rather excitedly grabbed her hand and gave Mori's hands to her, urging her to tell him what she think about his cousin's hands.

Mori-senpai's hands are a mixture of Kyouya's, the twins', Tamaki's and Honey's. Thick, long fingers with hard finger pads; calloused at the balls of his hands, but somehow soft and almost delicate looking in her hands.

"I think I like your hands the most. Here -" she said while tracing the balls of his hands "- the callous are probably due to holding shinai for years. Thick hands just like Honey-sempai's since you also practice martial arts." Looking up to see him smiling softly at her, she found herself beaming up at him. "Your hands suit you Mori-senpai"

Mori only reply was a short "Ah" before he place his large hand on her head, patting it gently.

Before Tamaki could go gaga from 'his daughter' impropriate behavior of touching other peoples' hands, Kyouya quickly announce that it is time to open the Host Club effectively subsiding Tamaki dramatics.

~*~*~*~

Sighing tiredly, Haruhi hurriedly makes her way around the music room; placing used teacup on the tray she is balancing with one hand. Almost absent mindedly she proceeds to do the dishes, drying her hands with her handkerchief.

"Haruhi"

Jumping in shock, she quickly turns around to see Mori-senpai standing silently behind her.

"What is it Mori-senpai? Where is Honey-senpai?"

"Mitsukuni is waiting outside. Here."

In his open palm, lay a medium size tube. Curious, she took a step towards the tall man.

_Honey & Mint Hand Cream_

"Oh. For me?"

Without a word, he opened the lid and squeezed a small amount on his palm before gesturing for her hand. Slowly, she gave him her hands. Placing the lotion on a table beside them, he smeared the lotion on her hands; massaging in delicately. Once satisfied, he then gave her a small smile. "Haruhi."

He then leave her standing by the table, a hint of blush staining her cheeks as she stared at his retreating back. Pocketing the lotion, she smiled.

"Thank you Mori-senpai."

The next month, she received another tube of hand lotion. This time, its honey and orange hand cream. Feeling heat rising on her cheeks; she brought her left hand, lightly scented with honey and mint over her mouth to cover the small smile there.


End file.
